100 crazy things to do in Walmart
by sportsgallol
Summary: Our ninjago cast is going to do 100 crazy things in Wal-Mart. colosso, crystal, and I are going to be in it as well. Rated T for a lot of cussing. So enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to write 10 fun things to do at Walmart for each chapter, so it will reach to 100 at the tenth chapter. I know that I was supposed to update my other stories but don't worry I will this week. Colosso, crystal, and I will be in this story too.**

Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and stranding them at strategic locations.

Misako: Do we have everything Lloyd?

Lloyd: Yes mom.

Misako and Lloyd are pushing carts full of cake, my little pony dolls, condoms, ski masks, and shampoo.

Misako: Good, now let's ditch them!

Lloyd: Yay! Let's put one in the bathroom.

Misako: Ok!

Misako and Lloyd put the shopping carts full of condoms in the girls bathroom and then they put the shopping cart full of my little pony dolls in the guy's bathroom. Then they leave.

Kai: *walks into the bathroom and squeals* Oh my glob, it's a miracle! My little pony dolls!

Misako and Lloyd put the other shopping carts full of stuff in different aisles like the clothes section, video section, and wine section. When they we're done they ran out of the store.

Lloyd: Mom I think Walmart has security cameras.

Misako: No duh! Don't worry son they wouldn't catch us.

Lloyd: So what are condoms use for since they sell them?

Misako: …..

Ride those little electron cars in front of the store.

Overlord: Want to race?

Lol: Hell yeah!

The overlord and Lol get into the little electron cars and start their engines.

Overlord: Ready!

Lol: Set!

Both: Go!

The two drive down the aisles to reach to the front of the store first.

Overlord: Move out of the way!

Old woman: What did you say?

Overlord: *runs over her* Move it granny!

Lol: *while driving her little electronic car throws a bat at the overlord*

Overlord: *Ducks and slams into the other cars side*

Lol: Fuck!

Lol's car falls into the ball pit thanks to the overlord slamming into her. The overlord reaches the front of the store.

Overlord: I won!

Lol: Damn it!

Set all the alarm clocks to go off at ten minute intervals throughout the day.

Kai: *grinning* let's do this!

Kai goes to the clock aisle and sets the alarm clocks to go off every ten minutes. Then the fire dork put on ear plugs.

Ten minutes later…

The alarm clocks go off.

Random shopper: My ears! Make it stop!

Manager: What the brick is going on!?

After the ten minutes it stops.

Random shopper: Thank god!

Another ten minutes later the alarm clocks go off again.

Manager: That's it, this Walmart is going to banned alarm clocks!

Kai: *snickering* my job here is done!

Start playing football and see how many people you can get to join in.

Cole: ready? Hike! *gives the ball to zane*

Zane: *runs to the other end of the store while jay tries to tackle him*

A few minutes later…

Five other guys including dareth play football with the guys.

Dareth: *whines* why am I always getting tackled?

Random guy: sorry dude we thought you were a tackling dummy.

Dareth: -_-

Contaminate the entire auto department by sampling all the spray air fresheners.

Garmadon: *sniffs a pumpkin pie air freshener* this air freshener smells delicious!

Wu: Don't eat it my dear brother. *sniffs a barbeque air freshener* Great now I want to eat at a barbeque now!

Garmadon: Don't worry we'll crash into a random barbeque party later.

Wu: :)

Department lady: excuse me gentlemen but you have been here for 2 hours spraying and sniffing air freshener can you kindly stop and go somewhere else?

Garmadon and wu: No!

Department lady: Then I'm afraid I'm going to call the manger to kick you two out.

The brothers: Never!

The two brothers start spraying the department lady with the air fresheners and then run away to hide.

Department lady: I hate my job. -_-

Challenge other customers to duels with tubes of gift wrap.

Kozu: *slaps a guy with a white glove* I challenge you to a duel with tubes of gift wrap!

Guy: Ow! No way man, I don't have time to play games.

Kozu: *slaps the guy with the white glove again* I said I challenge you to a duel with tubes of gift wrap!

Guy: *sighs* Fine! *grabs a tube of pink gift wrap*

Kozu and the guy start fighting each other with gift wrap.

A few minutes later Kozu defeats the guy, well he actually knocked him out but it's the same thing right?

Guy: *groans*

Kozu: May the force be with you.

Leave cryptic messages on the typewriters.

Pythor goes to the typewriter section and types in cryptic messages on all the typewriters. Wait, they sell typewriters?

A few minutes later…

Skales: Now son I am going to show you some type writers ok?

Skales Jr: Ok daddy.

Skales: Back then people didn't type cryptic messages on typewriters like people do today with their phones. Are you listening jr?

SJ: *looks up from his phone* Hm? Oh, yeah I was listening.

Skales: *sighs*

The two snakes look at the typewriters.

Skales: What the heck!?

Here's what some of the typewriters say:

OMG some 1 ran over JB!

Lol!

What R U doing 2 night?

SJ: Are you sure about that dad?

Skales: we've been locked underground for too long.

Re-dress the mannequins as you see it.

Nya walks into Walmart and goes to the female clothes department and goes to where the mannequins are.

Nya: Looks like it's a job for the fashion police!

1 hour of re-dressing all the mannequins later…

Manager: hey miss you can't play dress up with the mannequins!

Nya: Don't interrupt a fashion designer while she's at work you bitch!

Manager: That's it I'm calling to police! *walks away*

Nya: Shit! *looks at one of the re-dressed mannequins* Mary take over for me! *runs away*

When there are people behind you, walk really slow, especially thin narrow aisles.

Crystal walks down a thin narrow aisle and suddenly notices a few people behind her.

Woman: Excuse me miss can I get through?

Crystal suddenly walks slower and says nothing.

Woman: Miss? I need to get through.

Man: So do I! I'm in a hurry here, I don't want to miss the big game at 3!

Crystal: *still walking slowly*

The other people behind her groan.

Random guy: Can someone push here out of the way?

A few minutes later crystal and the others walk out of the aisle.

The ones who were behind her: Thank god!

Crystal: *turns around and stares at them* oh my glob these people were stalking me!

The others: /)_-

Crystal: *grins*

Walk up to an employee and tell him in an official tone, "I think we got a Code 3 in housewares," and see what happens.

Colosso: *Walk up to an employee* excuse me sir?

Employee: Yes, how can I help you?

Colosso: *in official tone* I think we got a Code 3 in housewares.

Employee: Code 3? Sir we don't have a code 3.

Colosso: Oh yeah? That's not how I see it in the housewares. *walks away*

Employee: -_-

**Well what do you think so far guys? More crazy things to do in Walmart is coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another 10 fun things to do at Walmart coming your way now!**

11. Tune all the radios to a polka station, then turn them all off and turn up the volume to 10.

Dareth enters into Walmart and goes to the radios in the electronic section. Then he starts to tune all the radios to a polka station.

Employee: Uh sir what are you doing?

Dareth: uh, I'm the radio repair man?

Employee: Wearing a brown ninja suit?

Dareth: Don't question a master repair man you fool! And besides I look like a boss in this suit.

Employee: Right, well whatever, just keep doing whatever you call "fixing" in the radio section. *walks away*

Dareth: Why was he doing air quotes at me when he said fixing? Whatever, back to doing something stupid!

Dareth finishes tuning all the radios to a polka station and turns them off. Then he turns all their volume to 10. When he finishes he walks far away from the radios so he will have a better chance of not losing his hearing.

Random costumer: Does this radio work? *turns on the radio*

The radio blasted out polka music.

Random costumer: *screams* Not polka music! Turn it off!

Employee: *runs over and turns the radio off* I am so sorry are you ok!?

Random customer: yes, at least I didn't lose my hearing. Hopefully I wouldn't have to listen to polka music for a long time.

Employee: *looks at the radios* actually all the radios are set to polka music sir.

Random customer: *falls to his knees and lifts his head to look at the celling screaming* NNNOOOOOOO!

Employee: -_-

12. Play with the automatic doors.

Mindroid stares at the doors of Walmart and looks at general cryptor.

Mindroid: I have to force!

General Cryptor: No you don't.

Mindroid: I do too, watch this!

Mindroid steps in front of the doors and the automatic doors open.

Mindroid: *squeals* see, I told you I had the force!

General Cryptor: /)_-

Mindroid: *steps back away from the doors and they close* I close them with my mind!

General Cryptor: Did they run out short of material for your brain to?

Mindroid: You're just jealous that's all.

General Cryptor: I'm not jealous you fool! The reason is you made the doors open and close is because you went by the sensor. When you go through the sensor the doors automatically open for you. Here watch! *steps in front of the door and it open* There you see?

Mindroid: …

General Cryptor: Mindroid?

Mindroid: Oh my overlord you have the force too!

General Cryptor: /)_-

13. Walk up to complete strangers and say "Hi I haven't seen you in so long!" and other stuff and see if they play along to avoid embarrassment.

Samukai: *walks up to a random woman* Hi I haven't seen you n so long!

Woman: I don't know you.

Samukai: Of course you don't you were too drunk at that party last week.

Woman: wait I was at a party?

Samukai: *laughs* yeah you were, and you were sexy dancing with me! Don't you remember?

Woman: *face turns red* well uh, I, um yeah now I remember it was nice meeting you bye! *runs away*

Samukai: *walks up to a random man* Hi I haven't see you in so long!

Man: *gasps* Uncle Bob is that you!?

Samukai: Yes it is and I a-

Man: *screams* you'll never get my money even though you are now dead, never! *runs away*

Samukai: That guys was not playing along, he's just crazy. *walks up to the manager* Hi I haven't see you in so long!

Manager: Really, I seen you two hours ago shop lifting a movie called the Heat and that you got away from security. Well tough luck my boney friend I called the cops again to come after you.

Samukai: Never bitch! *runs away*

14. While walking through the clothing department, ask yourself loud enough to hear, "Who buys this junk anyways?"

Jay: *walks around the clothing department and shouts* who buys this junk anyways?

Edna: I believe I do son.

Jay: Mom what are you doing here!?

Edna: Buying these clothes that are junk!

Jay: I'm sorry mom I didn't mean to say that!

Edna: apology accepted jay.

Jay: *sighs in relief*

Edna: But I taking your video games away for a week for calling the clothes that I buy for you, your father, and I junk.

Jay: *whines* that's not fair!

Edna: Neither is life son, neither is life.

15. Repeat number 14 in the jewelry department.

Jay: Thankfully mom isn't in the jewelry department. * walks into the jewelry department and shouts* who buys this junk anyways?

Nya: I do jay.

Jay: *yelps and turns red* Nya, what are you doing here!?

Nya: This is my favorite place to buy jewelry and I'm guessing that you're here to criticize people on what they buy here?

Jay: No, no, not at all! That wasn't me who said that!

Nya: Jay, I know it was you but don't worry I forgive you.

Jay: *sighs in relief*

Nya: But you are buying me dinner at the most expensive restaurant tonight. *walks away*

Jay: Damn it!

16. Ride a display bicycle through the store and claim you're taking it for a test drive.

The overlord in his golden master form walks into Walmart and into the bicycle section. Then he takes a purple displayed bike and starts to ride it.

Overlord: They see me rollin' they hatin'!

Lol: -_-

Overlord: Don't be hatin' gurl!

Lol: I swear you take drugs dude. *walks away*

Overlord: *grins and keeps riding the purple displayed bike*

Manager: Hey what are you doing!?

Overlord: I'm taking this baby for a test drive bro!

Manager: I heard that excuse many times, now can you kindly stop and put the bike back from where it was?

Overlord: *sighs* Fine your no fun.

The overlord stops and suddenly rides the bike away from the manager.

Manager: Hey, I need that bike back! *runs after him*

Overlord: Never bitch! *rides the bike away from Walmart and goes home*

A few minutes later…

Overlord: I'm home!

Lol: So you actually bought the bike?

Overlord: Er, yeah I bought the bike hehe…

Lol: You rode it out of Walmart all the way here without paying didn't you?

Overlord: Yes.

Lol: *grins* I'm so proud of you!

Overlord: :)

17. Follow people through the aisles, always staying about five feet away. Continue to do this until they leave the department.

Pixal sees Cyrus in an aisle and starts to follow him but she stays five feet away from him. Cyrus does not notice pixal.

An hour later after following him later…

Cyrus leaves the department and pixal follows. Cyrus sees pixal following him.

Cyrus: pixal what are you doing?

Pixal: Following you Mr. Borg.

Cyrus: why?

Pixal: I was bored in Walmart and kai gave me the idea to follow people in till they are out of the store.

Cyrus: Please don't do that again.

Pixal: Why not?

Cyrus: because you look like a stalker doing that.

Pixal: Like kai is with girls and makes a complete fool out of himself?

Cyrus: *nods* exactly.

Kai: Hey I heard that!

Cyrus and pixal: Stalker!

18. Play soccer with a group of friends, using the entire store as you're playing field.

Zane: garmadon, Lloyd, and Nuckels is on my team.

Wu: Crystal, misako, and the mailman are on my team.

Zane: Ready guys?

Everyone else: Yeah!

The teams play soccer, at the end of the store is Zane's net while the front of the store is wu's net.

2 hours later…

The mailman: *kicks the ball to the end of the store and ends of hitting the manger with the soccer ball*

Manager: *gets knocked out*

Misako: Oh my glob the manager is knocked out! What should we do?

Garmadon: put him in a dress, draw a mustache on him, and take all the beer and wine while he's out like a light?

Everyone else: Hell yeah!

19. As the cashier runs your purchases over the scanner, look mesmerized and say, "Wow magic!"

General Cryptor: *goes to the cashier with his purchases*

Cashier: How are you doing sir?

General Cryptor: doing well you?

Cashier: I hate my job.

General Cryptor: I can see that.

Cashier: *starts running cryptor's purchases over the scanner*

General Cryptor: *looking mesmerized* Wow, magic!

Cashier: And I thought robots were supposed to be smart.

General Cryptor: *shoots the cashier with a laser*

Cashier: *cough* *cough* on second thought let me rephrase that.

General Cryptor: Smart thinking. *gets his bags full of his purchases* Have a nice day. *walks away*

Cashier: We really got to change the rules for allowing nindriods in here.

20. Wear a superman cape and run around the store screaming that your superman.

Kai enters into Walmart while wearing a superman's cape. Then he runs around the store.

Kai: *screaming* I'm superman!

Man: No you're not!

Kai: Yes I am! I am superman! *runs around more still screaming* I am superman!

Woman: *looks at nya* is he your brother?

Nya: no, no he's not. *walks away*

Kai: I am fucking Superman!

Police man: There's the crazy lunatic now! Grab him! *tackles kai*

Kai: *struggles to free himself* I am superman!

Police man: Sure you are and I'm cat woman.

Kai: You're a guy.

Police man: -_-

Kai: Let me go citizen, I must go save my people because I am superman!

Police man: I'm taking you to therapy.

Kai: Not therapy!

Police man: Let's go! *drags kai away*

Kai: *looks at a stuff my little pony doll* Save me rainbowdash!

Rainbowdash stuff doll: *stares back at him*

Kai: Noooo! *gets drag away by the police man*


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey forever dreamer if your reading this I just want you to know that I love the catch phrase oh my overlord that you made and I hope you don't mind if I borrow it.**

21. Move caution: wet floor signs to carpeted areas.

Skalidor: *moves the caution: wet floor signs to different carpeted areas and then slithers away*

Random costumer: *stops and stares at the caution wet floor sign* oh my overlord did someone actually pissed on the carpeted? Disgusting!

Employee: Man I don't want to go through that accident again!

Random costumer: *gives the employee a disgusted look* you're a grown man for crying out loud you should know better to pee in the toilet, not on the carpet!

Employee: wait what?!

Random costumer: I will never shop in this place again with this type of employment! *storms off*

Employee: Wait, I was talking about a car accident! I was in it! *runs after him*

22. Set up a tent in the camping department, tell others you'll only invite them in if they bring pillows from bed and bath.

Mezmo walks into the camping department and sets up one of the tents. Then he goes inside the tent and waits.

Woman: What are you doing?

Mezmo: Isn't it odious lady? I'm camping! You can come in with me only if you bring in pillows from the bed and bath store.

Woman: But I not supposed to bring other purchases from different stores in here.

Mezmo: Then get out of my sight you pussy!

Woman: *gasps and hits mezmo with her purse and then she leaves*

Mezmo: Ow! This is going to take awhile.

3 hours later…

Kai: Too bad we can't make a fire in here, I wanted to make s'mores.

Man: You idiot if you do that you'll burn the tent!

Jay: Dude calm down if meant outside the tent.

Mezmo: I'm glad you guys were idiotic enough to come here and bring pillows from the bed and bath store. :)

Man: -_-

Kai: Be lucky that we weren't caught.

Employee: Hey what are you guys doing in there? Wait are those pillows from bed and bath?!

The four: Shit!

23. Test the fishing rods and see what you can "Catch" from the other aisles.

Fangtom snicker as he grabs one of the fishing poles.

Left head: What we'll we use as bait?

Right head: What no human could resist.

Left head: Beer?

Right head: *face palms* besides that, its money you fool! We are going to use this $20 bill as bait.

Left head: oh, ok!

Fangtom hooks the $20 bill on the hook. Then they cast the line and wait for their victim.

A few minutes later…

Biker: Alright $20! *bends down to pick it up*

Fangtom: *snickers and reels it in*

Biker: What the heck? *runs after it*

1 minute later…

Fangtom giggles as the $20 bill is reeled back to them.

Biker: so that's why the $20 bill was running away from me, it was you guys using that fishing pole!

Left head: Well duh captain obvious!

Biker: *cracks his knuckles* I'm going to break your necks!

Fangtom: *screams and slithers away*

Biker: *runs after them*

24. Ask other costumers if they have any Grey poupon.

Skales Jr: *walks up to a random woman* Excuse me miss do you have any Gray poupon?

Random woman: Gray poupon? No I don't have any maybe, the store sells that.

Skales Jr: Whatever. *walks away*

Random woman: Rude!

Skales Jr: *walks up to a man*do you have any Gray poupon?

Man: Do you have any condoms?

Skales Jr: Too much information! *runs away*

Man: They always run.

Skales Jr: *runs up to a little girl* Hey do you have any Gray poupon?

Little girl: What's that?

Skales Jr: Never mind. *walks away*

Little girls: Boys are so weird, especially scaly ones.

25. Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying "I'm batman! Come robin, to the batcave!"

Kai: *puts a black blanket around his shoulders*

Nya: Oh no you don't, you are not going to act like batman! You already acted like superman earlier and that you were sent to therapy.

Kai: there is no way of stopping me nya, I have to do this!

Nya: Uh huh, right. Well I'm going to the therapy's place to meet you there. *walks away*

Kai: Ok I'll be there soon! *starts running around the store* I'm batman! Come robin, to the batcave!

Employee: *groans* Not this guy again. *calls the police with her phone* He's back as batman now.

Police on the phone: We'll be their soon. *hangs up*

Kai: *still running around* I'm batman! Come robin, to the batcave!

Police: Hold it right there you lunatic!

Kai: Hello gentlemen is joker up to his usual tricks again?

Police: *grabs him and drags kai away*

Kai: *struggles* this is a mistake officers really. Robin come help me so we can go back to the batcave!

Police: *rolls their eyes*

26. TP as much of the store as possible.

Overlord grabs rolls of toilet paper from the bathrooms and starts to TP the whole store.

Lol: What are you doing this time?

Overlord: I'm Toilet papering the whole store.

Lol: Give me some of those rolls bro!

Overlord: You are going to help me with the whole store?

Lol: No, I am going to TP dareth and Justin beavers houses.

Overlord: Send me a picture when you're done ok?

Lol: I might need you to help bail me out of jail if JB calls the cops though…

Overlord: *sighs* I'll bring the tear gas.

Lol: Thanks magic talking golf ball! *runs away*

Overlord: Stop calling me that! Oh well, back to toilet papering the store.

A few hours later…

Overlord: And done! Wow that was a lot of work.

Manager: Yeah and your reward is to clean up the whole store!

Overlord: Hire a janitor to do the job bitch! *runs away*

27. Randomly throw things over into neighboring aisles.

Lol: *looks at a random movie* I saw this once… and I hated it! *throws the movie over an aisle*

Random costumer: *gets hit in the head with the movie* Ow! Where did that come from?

Lol: *looks at a monster high doll* my sister loves these things! She went to therapy after acting like one of these things in the mall. o_o *throws the monster high doll at another random aisle*

Garmadon: *gets hit by the monster high doll* Ouch!

Misako: Are you ok honey?

Garmadon: Yeah I'm fine. *looks at the monster high doll* Hey this doll looks like my grandmother! Mother Nature was not kind to her at birth. -_-

Lol: *looks at sledgehammer* this sledgehammer looks like it was from that wreaking ball video with miley Cyrus! That's why I don't use sledgehammers anymore. *throws the sledgehammer in a different aisle*

Man: *jumps away from the falling sledgehammer right on time* oh my overlord I could have been hurt! I better get rid of this thing. *grabs the sledgehammer and throws it in an aisle*

Lol: *gets knocked out by the falling sledgehammer*

28. Throw clocks at people and tell them that time really does fly by!

Garmadon: *throws a clock at his wife*

Misako: Ow! What was that for!?

Garmadon: *grins* Wow would you look at that time does fly by!

Misako: /)_-

Garmadon: *runs away and throws a clock at another person*

Random person: Ow!

Garmadon: Time flies by!

Employee: Yo dude what are you doing?

Garmadon: *throws another clock at the employee* Time flies by bitch!

Employee: *gets knocked out by the clock*

Garmadon: *laughs and throws another clock at another person* Time flies by!

Police officer: ouch! Who threw that!?

Garmadon: uh oh. *runs away*

Police officer: *points to garmadon and pulls out his Taser* Hey you come back here! *runs after him*

29. When someone asks if you need help, began to cry and ask, "Why won't you people just leave me alone?"

Lloyd: Dang it where could it be?!

Woman: Do you need help little boy?

Lloyd: *looks at the woman and begins to cry* Why won't you people just leave me alone?

Woman: Oh please don't cry! Can I get you anything to make you feel better?

Lloyd: *sniffs* anything?

Woman: *nods* Yes anything.

Lloyd: Well there is something I want…

Woman: Good, what is it?

Lloyd: Can you get me a my little pony doll?

Woman: -_-

30. Make up nonsense products and ask newly hired employees if there in stock.

Nya: *walks up to a newly hired employee* Excuse me sir does the store sell any Justin beaver Tasers?

New employee: A what?

Nya: A Justin beaver Taser, it's a Taser that protects you from JB and his fan girls.

New employee: I'm pretty sure we don't sell those.

Nya: Are you telling me that because you like Justin beaver and that you want to protect him?

New employee: no not at all!

Nya: are you sure that you don't sell those?

New employee: Very sure.

Nya: *sighs* ok I believe you.

New employee: good!

Nya: Do you at least sell my little pony lasers? Those destroy only my little pony stuff, if I have one of those I can save my brother from the evil of my little pony!

New employee: /)_-

**Next crazy fun 10 things to do in Walmart are coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm glad you guys think my story is hilarious that means a lot to me. :)**

31. Take up an entire aisle in toys by setting up a full scale battlefield with G.I. Joes vs. the X-Men.

Kozu and cryptor go to the toy aisle.

Cryptor: I did not really think that we would do this.

Kozu: We are, a lot of humans seem to do childish and stupid things such as this. So I wanted us to try it ourselves.

Cryptor: That makes sense?

Kozu: I will set up the G.I. Joes while you set up the X-men ok?

Cryptor: *rolls his eyes* whatever.

Kozu and cryptor set up the battlefield with G.I. Joes and the X-men in the toy aisle.

Cryptor: Huh, actually that was sort of fun.

Kozu: I told you!

Cryptor: *notices Kozu dress up as a G.I. Joe* Tell me you didn't.

Kozu: I did! :)

Cryptor: /)_-

32. Take bets on the battlefield between the G.I. Joes and the X-men.

Kozu: The G.I. Joes are going to win this battle!

Cryptor: You are mistaken my four armed friend it is obvious that the X-men will defeat the little Joe people.

Kozu: There G.I. Joes.

Cryptor: Whatever.

Kai: Well gentlemen I say both of you are wrong.

Kozu and cryptor: What?!

Cryptor: What do you mean?

Kai: None of them will win. There is only one thing that can defeat them.

Kozu: And that is?

Kai: Twilight sparkle and her friends!

Kozu and cryptor: -_-

33. Hold indoor shopping cart races.

Garmadon: *looks at his wife with a shopping cart* Are you ready to race honey?

Misako: I'm ready to whoop your tail fool!

Garmadon: *grins* we race from here all the way to the video department ok?

Misako: Ok!

Garmadon: ready.

Misako: Set.

Both: Ninja- go!

The married couple race down the store to the video department with their shopping carts. Misako grabs a hammer and throws it at garmadon.

Garmadon: *ducks*

Jay: *gets hit by the hammer* Ow! Who threw that!?

Garmadon: *trips misako*

Misako: *falls flat on her face*

Garmadon: I'm sorry! I love you!

Garmadon reaches to the video department first.

Garmadon: yay I won!

Misako: *walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek* Good for you dear and guess what?

Garmadon: What?

Misako: You are getting a reward.

Garmadon: *grins* what do I get?

Misako: You get to sleep on the couch tonight for tripping me to win the race. *walks away*

Garmadon: Worth it!

34. Dart around suspiciously while humming the theme from mission: impossible.

Jay: *Darts around the store suspiciously while humming the theme from mission impossible*

Nya: I'm not even going to ask. *walks away*

Manager: *hands a bat to an employee* Knock some sense into that boy over there ok?

Employee: Yes sir. *walks over to jay with the bat*

Jay: *sees the employee with the bat and sprays him with pepper spray*

Employee: *screams in pain* my eyes!

Jay: My cover has been blown! *runs away*

35. Go into one of the changing rooms, then after a few minutes yell very loudly, "THERE IS NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!"

Colosso: *walks into one of the changing rooms and sits down*

A few minutes later…

Colosso: THERE IS NO TOILET PAPER IN HERE!

Customers: 0_o

Employee: Oh my overlord please tell me he is not doing what I think he is doing. *walks into the wrong changing room thinking that's where colosso is*

Nya: *screams and covers herself up*

Employee: *blushes* I am so sorry miss my mistake!

Jay: *grabs the employee by the shirt collar* I'll teach you a lesson you peeping tom! *beats the heck out of the employee*

Employee: *groans in pain*

Colosso: *Walks over to him and grins* Wrong room huh?

Employee: You bitch! *passes out*

36. Try on bras over top of your clothes.

Garmadon: *picks out a pink bra and puts it over his clothes*

Lloyd: Dad, what the brick are you doing?

Garmadon: Trying on bras duh! So what do you think? *poses for Lloyd*

Lloyd: Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Garmadon: Your right, pink is not my color. *takes off the pink bra and puts on a black one* I heard everything looks good in black don't you think son?

Lloyd: *still laughing his ass off*

Garmadon: *sees kai* Hey kai does this look good on me?

Kai: *sees garmadon wearing a black bra over his clothes and busts out laughing*

Garmadon: Hmm… I wonder if I look better with a different color. *takes off the black bra and puts on a rainbow colored bra* it's perfect!

Misako: *walks over to garmadon* There you are honey I was looking all over for yo- *sees garmadon wearing a rainbow bra over his clothes* Hahahahahahahaha!

Garmadon: *looks at the readers* Try picturing me wearing a bra folks, you'll die from laughing.

Female employee: *sees garmadon wearing the rainbow colored bra over his clothes* oh no, we got another lunatic! *calls the police* we got another one boys.

37. Attempt to fit into very large gym bags.

Skales Jr: *hides in a very large gym bag*

A few minutes later…

Teenager: *spots the very large gym bag* perfect! *picks up the gym bag* Why is it so heavy? *goes to the cashier* Why is this gym bag so heavy?

Cashier: I don't know, maybe they include barbells in each of those gym bags?

Teenager: sounds good enough for me! *buys the gym bag*

At home…

Teenager: Now let's see what these barbells look like. *opens up the gym bag*

Skales Jr: Hello!

Teenager: *screams and runs away* Snake!

Skales Jr: *shrugs* oh well, hey I wonder what he's got in the fridge? *goes into the kitchen and opens the fridge* yay he has cake!

Cole: *runs into the kitchen* did someone say cake!?

Skales Jr: Yup, do you want some?

Cole: Yes!

Skales Jr: Ok! *throws the cake at Coles face*

Cole: I should have seen that coming… -_-

38. Run over customers with shopping carts.

Wu: *pushing a shopping cart while running and runs over garmadon*

Garmadon: *groans in pain*

Wu: *calls out to his brother* Sorry!

Garmadon: No you're not!

Wu: I know! *runs over another person*

Customer: ow! Watch where you're going bitch!

Wu: *grins and runs over the manager*

Manager: god damn it wu! *passes out*

Wu: Hahahaha!

Garmadon: *runs wu over with his shopping cart*

Wu: Who did that!?

Garmadon: Revenge bitch!

39. Throw skittles at people and Scream taste the rainbow!

Crystal grabs a big bag of skittles and opens it up. Then she runs off with the bag of skittles and starts throwing them at random people.

Crystal: Taste the rainbow!

Random guy: *gets hit in the eye with a skittle* Ow my eye!

Crystal: *Still throwing skittles at random people* Taste the rainbow bitches! Taste the rainbow!

Little boy: *opens up his mouth and catches some of the skittles* Best day ever!

Mother: He's going to get a hell of a sugar rush when we get home.

Employee: *looks at the manager* should we call the police again?

Manager: *sighs* I really need to retire.

40. Say things like, "Would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?"

Skales slithers into Walmart.

Employee: I can't believe the manager allowed serpentine to shop here.

Skales: *slithers up to a woman* Excuse me miss?

Woman: yes, is there something you need?

Skales: *grins* would you be so kind as to direct me to your Twinkies?

Woman: *gasps and slaps skales with her purse* Get away from me you pervert! *storms off*

Skales: Pervert? Oh…. Wait! Come back I didn't mean it like that! Not those type of Twinkies, I mean the snake cake type! * slithers after her*

**That's all for now folks! Another 10 crazy things to do in Walmart are coming your way soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while guys.**

41. Pretend to barf people with silly string.

Lloyd: *holding a can of silly string behind his back walks up to a woman*

Woman: *notices Lloyd* may I help you young man?

Lloyd: *groans* I don't feel so good…

Woman: should I take you to a doctor?

Lloyd: *fake vomits her with silly string* Blaaaa!

Woman: *shrieks* my dress!

Lloyd: *laughs* Relax its only silly string.

Woman: *slaps Lloyd with her purse and storms off*

Lloyd: Ouch! That dress look hideous anyways, I did her a total favor of making it look much better.

42. Two words: "Marco polo."

Nya: *closes her eyes* Marco!

Crickets chirping

Nya: *eyes still close* I said, Marco!

Teenage girl: Polo!

Nya: *walks near her with her eyes closed* Finally, Marco!

Little boy: polo!

Nya: *chuckles and starts walking toward the boy still with her eyes closed* Marco! *runs into a pole* Ow! *opens her eyes and rubs her head* that hurts!

Teenage girl and little boy: *bust out laughing*

Nya: I hate this game. -_-

43. Leave cheerios in the lawn and garden, pillows in the pet food aisle, etc.

Crystal walks into Walmart and grabs a bag full of cheerios. Then she starts spreading them around different aisles.

Colosso: What are you doing?

Crystal: Spreading cheerios around the store, do you want to help?

Colosso: Sure! *grabs a bag of cheerios and starts spreading them around*

Crystal spreads some cheerios in the lawn and garden department, pillows in the pet food aisle, and the clothes department. Colosso spreads the rest of the cheerios in the toy aisle, video game aisle, and movie aisle

Crystal: Done at last!

Speaker: _Clean up in every aisle! _

Employees: *groan*

Colosso: Should we help them clean up?

Both look at each other and grin.

Both: Nope!

44. Re-alphabetize the CD's in electronics.

Nuckels goes to the CD section in the electrons aisle and re-alphabetizes the CD's.

Nuckels: *sees a JB CD* Oh no there still selling these! I'll do every one a favor by getting rid of these. *grabs all the Justin beaver CD's and throws them away* my job here is done! *walks away*

A few minutes later…

A JB fan walks into the CD aisle to look for a JB CD.

JB fan: That's weird the CD's have been Re-alphabetize, oh well as long as there are JB CD's in here I'll be fine.

A few minutes later of looking…

JB fan: OH my overlord there all gone! Where are they!? I can't live without JB!

Employee: Sir calm down please!

JB fan: All the JB CD's are gone!

Employee: I think I saw some guy throw them out.

JB fan: And you let that person do that!?

Employee: Yes, I don't like Justin beaver either anyways.

JB Fan: *passes out*

Employee: sir? *sighs* I hate my job.

45. Make a trail of red fruit punch in the ground leading to the girl's rest room.

Dareth: *carries a bottle full of fruit punch and makes a trail leading to the girl's restroom* Hehe can't wait to see their reactions!

Misako: Dareth you're such a troll!

Dareth: What do you mean by that?

Misako: -_-

5 minutes later…

Nya: *Sees the fruit punch trail and walks over to the girl's bathroom* what the heck? Wow someone must have gotten a heavy period.

Kai: *gasps* Nya you didn't tell me that you were on your period!

Nya: Wait what? Kai it's not what it looks like!

Kai: You should be ashamed nya! *storms over to her and grabs her arm* Come on we're going back to the bounty to clean you up! *drags nya away*

Nya: *being dragged away* Kai stop listen to me! Kai!

46. When someone steps away from their cart to look at something, quickly make off with it without saying a word.

Woman: *steps away from her cart to grab some bread*

Lol: *sneaks over to her cart and grabs a box of donuts from it and runs off*

Woman: *comes back and sees her box of donuts gone* what the brick!?

Lol: *sneaks over to another cart where a man stepped away to grab some milk* Now let's see what he has… *grabs the six pack of beer from his cart and runs away*

Man: *walks over to his cart and sees that his beer is missing* my precious beer is gone!

Lol: hehe! *sneaks over to a random guy's cart where he stepped away to grab a movie from the shelve*

Before she could grab whatever she can from the cart the employee caught her.

Employee: There you are you thief! I'm going to call the police to arrest you!

Lol: Not today! *throws a smoke bomb and runs off*

Employee: Damn it she got away again!

47. Relax in the patio furniture and open the patio umbrella until you get kicked out.

Overlord: *opens up a patio umbrella and relaxes in one of the chairs* Ahh… This is the life.

Manager: What the brick are you doing?

Overlord: Relaxing while I laugh at you guys because you don't have a much better job.

Manager: *gets mad* mmmmmmm!

Overlord: Now can you be a dear and go get me a soda?

Manager: That's it you need to leave!

Overlord: You can't make me!

Manager: *kicks the overlord out of Walmart*

Overlord: *grins* Well what do you know? It looks like he can.

48. When an announcement comes over the loudspeaker, assume the fetal position and scream, "No, no! It's those voices again!"

Wu: *walks around the store humming *

Suddenly the loudspeaker turns on.

Speaker: _Clean up on aisle four!_

Wu: *gets into a fetal position and screams* No, No! It's those voices again!

Little girl: *looks at her mom* Mommy what's his problem?

Mom: I have no idea sweetie I guess it's an old guy thing.

Little girl: Ok?

Mom: Remember I'm always right.

Little girl: Oh like when you told me one time to dance on the road wearing a bikini singing let it go?

Mom: No! I was drunk that time!

Little girl: Exactly.

49. Pretend to be a carpet.

Kai: *Lies on the floor* I'm a carpet!

Boy: No you're not dude.

Kai: I am to a carpet!

Boy: Carpets don't talk.

Kai: *says nothing*

Boy: *grins* Well what do you know a carpet that I can step on! *steps on kais face*

Kai: *bites the boy's leg*

Boy: *screams in pain* what was that for!? Carpets don't bite people!

Kai: I'm a magic carpet with a mouth that hates people who step on him!

Boy: -_-

50. Throw books at people's faces while screaming Facebook!

Garmadon: *throws a book at misako's face* Facebook!

Misako: Ow! Why is it that you're the one who's always throwing stuff at people!?

Garmadon: *throws another book at misako's face* Facebook!?

Misako: *gets knock out this time*

Garmadon: *runs around the store throwing books at people's faces* Facebook!

Manager: *calls the police* we got another one boys.

Garmadon: *throws a book at the manager's face* Facebook!

Manager: Ow my eye!

Garmadon: *laughs like a maniac*

Lloyd: Dad drank too much coffee again?

Misako: Yes, go grab the Taser.

**Never let garmadon drink too much coffee! 0_0**


	6. Chapter 6

**We have a new person joining us in this story and her name is Night. She is night of the ninja of darkness's OC. Night we'll be in a few of my stories. Don't worry I'm not stealing her OC, I got her permission.**

51. Leave small sacrifices or gifts in the hands of the mannequins.

Night: *Puts a candy bar on the hands of a mannequin* Eat this candy bar instead of me!

Lloyd: Night, what are you doing?

Night: I'm leaving small gifts to the mannequins so that wouldn't eat or kill me in the future.

Lloyd: …..

Night: *grabs a box of condoms and puts it on the hands of a male mannequin* Use it wisely mannequin.

Lloyd: *snickers*

52. Make out with someone in the fun zone.

Crystal and colosso go into the fun zone area in Walmart.

Colosso: Who knew Walmart would have a fun zone?

Crystal: I know right? Just like they have that volcano right beside them.

Colosso: *grins at crystal* Ready?

Crystal: *grins back* Ready!

Crystal and colosso make out in the fun zone area.

Mother: *covers her son's eyes*

Kids: Eww!

Little girl: *looks at her father* Daddy why are they eating each other's mouths?

Father: *looks at her daughter and sighs* their kissing dear.

Little girl: Kissing?

Father: *grabs her hand and drags her away* Time for me to tell you about the birds and the bees.

Little girl: Why do I get the feeling that it's going to ruin my childhood?

53. Replace all the toys with adult things, like for example condoms.

Pythor replaces all the toys from the toy aisle with adult toys.

Pythor: My work here is done! *slithers away*

Little boy: *walks excitedly to the toy aisle* I can't wait to see all the toys! *stops and sees the adult toys* Oh my overlord these are not toys!

Mother: Actually their adult toys.

Little boy: O_o

Employee: Is everything all right mi- what the brick!? *sees the adult toys* Why are their adult toys in the toy aisle?!

Mother: I thought you knew since you put them there.

Employee: No I didn't! I better tell the manager. But first I need one thing from here… *quickly grabs a box of condoms and runs off*

Mother: -_-

54. Get drunk in the alcohol section.

At the alcohol section of Walmart…

Reidak: *drinks a bottle of vodka* couldn't drink up can't wait to go on a date with Christina huh?

Shard: *drinks two bottles of beer* Yeah I can't wait to go out with Gay Briella!

The two dopes keep drinking wine and beer.

The dual: *laughing like hyenas*

Kai: What the fuck!?

Cole: What? *sees the two* Oh shit!

The whole gang walks down the aisle and see the dual making a mess at the beer section.

Reidak: *drunk* Baby, baby, ooohhh, why baby, baby, ooooohhhh!

Shard: *drunk* I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!

Nya: *sighs* Coming on guys, let's take those two home. They got drunk again.

55. Run around in a bikini and underwear shouting that your super woman.

Nya grabs a bikini and a pair of underwear and goes to the changing room. Then she comes out wearing a bikini and underwear.

Nya: *starts running around and screams* I'm superwoman!

Employee: Again seriously!? Where are these nut jobs coming from?

Kai: *sees nya* Nya where is your pride!?

Nya: I'm superwoman! And I show my pride to only jay!

Cole: Goodnight everybody!

Kai: You did not!

Nya: I'm fucking super woman! Besides kai, I didn't do it completely yet.

Kai: Yet!? Jay! *runs after jay to find him*

Nya: I'm superwoman!

56. Try putting different pairs of woman panties on your head and walk around the store casually.

Nuckels: *puts a pair of red panties on his head and walks around the store*

Man: *stares and Nuckels while he walks by*

Nuckels: *grins at him* you know you love it.

Man: Hell no gay skeleton! *runs away*

Nuckels: I'm not gay! *takes off the red panties of his head and puts a white polka dotted pair on his head* There we go. *walks around again*

Samukai: *notices Nuckels wearing a pair of panties on his head* Nuckels, what the brick are you doing?!

Nuckels: Like my new look? *poses*

Samukai: You look like a retard.

Nuckels: I thought dareth was one?

Dareth: I heard that!

57. While no one's watching, quickly switch the men's and women's signs on the door of the rest room.

Zane walks over to the restrooms and quickly switches the men and women signs on the doors.

Zane: Jay suggested that I should do this as a prank. Surly it will hurt no one. *walks away*

A few minutes later…

Kai: *walks over to the rest rooms and stops* Hmmmm! That one! *points to the men sign on the girls bathroom* that's weird I thought the men's bathroom was on the other side. *shrugs* oh well. *walks into the bathroom*

Girls: *scream as they see kai enter the bathroom*

Kai: why are you girls in the men's bathroom?

Girl: This isn't the men's room you fool this is the women's bathroom!

Kai: But on the sign out there it said this was the men's bathroom.

Other girl: Well you thought wrong! Now get out!

Girls: *kick kai out of the bathroom*

Kai: *groans* Man those girls are strong!

58. When two or three people are walking ahead of you, run between them yelling, "Red rover!"

A couple walks around the store.

Lloyd: *runs between them and yells* Red rover!

Couple: *jumps*

Lloyd: *runs away laughing*

Girlfriend: Are we getting kids?

Boyfriend: No!

Lloyd spots a group of three girls walking and chatting.

Lloyd: *runs between them and yells again* Red rover!

The group of girls: *yelp*

Lloyd: *runs away*

Garmadon: *stops Lloyd* Son what are you doing?

Lloyd: Running around between people while yelling red rover.

Garmadon: By any chance, did you pick pocket any of those people?

Lloyd: *hides one of the girl's wallet behind his back* No.

Garmadon: Lloyd…

Lloyd: *sighs and shows him the wallet* Ok, I did.

Garmadon: *puts a hand on Lloyds shoulder* Son…

Lloyd: Yeah dad?

Garmadon: I'm so proud of you!

Lloyd: :)

59. Look into a security camera, and use it as a mirror while picking your nose.

Dareth: *walks up to a security camera* here's one! *looks into it* Looking good bro!

Security guy: What the brick is he doing?

Dareth: wait hold on, there's something in my nose…

Security guy: Oh no, I see where this is going.

Dareth: *starts picking his nose*

Security guy: Eww! That's disgusting!

Dareth: *stops picking his nose* Much better! *walks away*

Security guy: Good thing I didn't eat lunch yet…

60. Scream that there is a fire in Walmart and see how people react.

Skales: *slithers around and screams* Fire! Fire! There's a fire in Walmart!

Woman: *gasps and grabs her children and runs away*

Skales: Fire!

Man: Someone call the fire department!

Employee: On it! *calls the fire department*

Skales: Fire! Fire!

Fire fighter: *runs in with a hose* Where's the fire!?

Skales: *grins and points to kai* There's the fire alright, the fire dork!

Kai: Hey!

Everyone else: /)_-

**More things to do in Walmart coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I discovered something very important today.**

**Colosso: And what would that be?**

**I started to see mushrooms grow everywhere in my back and front yard, so I discovered that smurfs are moving into my yard.**

**Colosso: You drank expired milk again didn't you?**

**Oh look swirling colors! *passes out***

**Colosso: *looks at the readers* and now to our story.**

Kai: *Shop lifting a my little pony doll*

Employee: hey I saw that!

Kai: Crap! *runs away and jumps out a window*

Employee: I was going to tell him that he can go ahead, I hate my little pony!

And back to our 10 things to do in Walmart.

61. Fill your cart with condoms, and watch everybody's jaw drop when you attempt to buy them.

Jay: *pushes a cart down the aisle* Now where are they? *sees the condoms* There they are! *fills the whole basket up with condoms* Now to pay for them! Good thing I'm using wu's credit card, I hope he doesn't mind if I borrow it.

At the bounty…

Wu: Where the brick is my credit card!?

Nya: I didn't take it this time!

Back at Walmart…

Jay goes to the cash register and starts putting condoms on the contour. Everyone else's jaw drops down after seeing how much condoms jay is buying.

Jay: *grins* Oh yeah, me and my girl are going to have a heck of a year.

Employee: these are seriously all yours!?

Jay: nah, I'm giving half of them to garmadon.

Garmadon: *puts on shades like a boss* Hell yeah!

62. Hide in the clothing racks and when people browse through, say things like "the fat man walks alone," and scare them into believing that the clothes are talking to them.

Night: *goes into a clothes rack*

A few minutes later…

Dareth: *walks over to the clothes rack*

Night: The fat man walks alone.

Dareth: Hey! I'm not fat!

Night: May the force be with you.

Dareth: Is that a star war reference?

Night: Yes!

Dareth: Wait a second are these clothes really talking to me?

Night: I blew up your house last night and yes I'm talking to you.

Dareth: Wait a minute… *looks in the clothes rack and sees night* Night!? What are you doing?

Night: scaring people and why are you looking through this rack full of women's clothes?

Dareth: I'm a cross-dresser.

Night: O_O

63. While walking around alone, pretend someone is with you and get into a serious conversation.

Nya: *walks into an aisle and stops* Jay we need to talk, I think it's time I told you the shocking news.

Kai: *in another aisle* I wonder what's going on with them?

Nya: jay, I'm pregnant with your child!

Kai: What?! *runs into the aisle nya is in* Jay you are so dead! *stops and sees no one but nya is in the aisle* Where's jay!?

Nya: *laughs* He's at home kai calm down I was joking.

Kai: So he's not actually here?

Nya: hehe no I was pretending that he was here.

Kai: *sighs in relief* Thank celestia!

Nya: My little pony word?

Kai: *grins* Yes.

Wu: *walks over to kai and nya* did you guys know that earlier jay used my credit card to by condoms?

Kai: Condoms?! Jay better not use them on nya! *runs away*

Nya: *looks at wu and sighs* Wu you are such a troll.

Wu: *grins* u mad bro?

64. Go to an empty checkout stand and try to check people out.

Lol: *walks over to a checkout stand and gets into position* to bad I don't get paid in this one. -_-

Colosso: *walks over to the checkout stand* you work here?

Lol: *grins* Not exactly.

Colosso: *smiles* ok then.

Lol: So what are you buying?

Colosso: *shows Lol the red roses* I'm buying these for crystal.

Lol: Aww how sweet! But I don't know how to work the cash register.

Colosso: Because its locked isn't it?

Lol: Pretty much yeah, but you don't have to pay for them because they're on the house!

Colosso: But that's sort of shop lifting.

Lol: Who cares it Walmart!

Colosso: isn't shop lifting sort of illegal?

Lol: Any things legal when the cops aren't around.

Colosso: *nods* True. Well ok bye! *walks off*

Employee: There she is get her! *points to Lol*

Lol: crap! *throws a smoke bomb and disappears*

Employee: *sighs* I need a better job.

65. Get a stuff animal and go to the front of the store and begin stroking it lovingly saying "good girl, good Bessie."

Misako: *walks into the toy department* now let's see which one should I use? Oh that one! *grabs the stuff dragon* Prefect!

In the front of the store…

Misako: *stroking the stuff dragon lovingly* Good girl, good Bessie.

Little boy: *looks at his mom* Mommy that lady is weird.

Mom: *sighs* I know, just like your grandmother.

Lloyd: Mom, what the brick are you doing?

Garmadon: misako's not on drugs is she!?

Manager: *calls the police* boys, we got another one. This one looks dangerous so you better bring the Taser.

66. Go over to the shoe department and play darts with the high heel shoes.

Overlord: *goes into the shoe department* I'm in the mood to play darts! *grabs a few boxes of high heel shows* Man they make these heels real sharp! *grabs one and throws it at the TV which is his dart board*

1 hour of playing darts later…

Lol: *walks over to overlord* Hey overlord how's it go- aaahhhh my eye! *gets hit by the heel part of the high heel*

Overlord: Oh my overlord, *sighs* now I'm saying it, are you ok sweetie!?

Lol: Why the brick did you throw a high heel shoe at me!?

Overlord: I was playing darts with them.

Lol: *grabs the overlord's arm* I'm taking you golfing again.

Overlord: *screams* no not golfing!

Lol: You better be in your spirt form when we're there!

Overlord: Help!

67. Dress up as Elsa and sing let it go! (This is for you Zane fans!)

Zane: *stands on top of a contour dressed as Elsa and sings* _the snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm in side, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried! Don't let them in don't let them see be the good girl you always have to be conceal don't feel don't let them know, well now they know!_

_Let it go, let it go can't hold it back anymore! Let it go, let it go turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say let the storm rage on, the cold never bother me anyway! It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through no right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free! Let it go, let it go I'm one with the wind and sky let it go, let it go you'll never see me cry! Here I stand and here I'll stay let the storm rage on!_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground, my soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back the past is in the past! Let it go, let it go and I'll rise like the break of dawn let it go, let it go the perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand in the light of day let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway!_

The customer, employee and manager: *clap and cheer*

Zane: *bows* Thank you for your kind applause everybody! Kai dared me to do this. -_-

68. Slap people with a fish and scream go fish.

Garmadon: *grabs a fish from the meat section and runs around the store slapping people with a fish* Go fish! Go fish! Go fish!

Here are the people's reactions:

Woman: Ow!

Bald man: ouch! Hey can I use that fish as a hat?

Little girl: *cries in pain*

Mother: *chases after garmadon with her purse* I'll teach you to hit my daughter with a fish!

Garmadon: But I was playing go fish!

Mother: That's not how you play bitch!

Garmadon: It is where I live you pussy ow! *gets hit by the mother's purse*

69. Hit the elderly.

Cole: *grabs a bat and walks up to an old man*

Old man: hello sonny what can I do for ya?

Cole: *hit the old man with a bat*

Old man: *gets knocked to the ground* help old guy down!

Cole: *runs off to another old man and hits him with the bat*

Wu: Ouch! *turns around and sees cole with a bat*

Cole: uh oh! *drops the bat* Hey sensei what's new?

Wu: For your punishment, you're doing sunrise exercises for five hours while everyone sleeps in!

Cole: *groans* ok, I'll live with it.

Wu: And no cake for a week either!

Cole: *falls to his knees and screams at the ceiling* Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *cough* cough* oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

Wu: *rolls his eyes* Drama queen.

70. Crash into Walmart with a monster truck.

Skales: *looks at pythor* Are you ready?

Pythor: yes.

Skales and pythor: *put on their shades like a boss* let's do this!

Skales and pythor drive the monster truck right into Walmart.

Manager: What the brick?!

Pythor: *high fives skales* Mission accomplish!

Manager: *looks at them both* you do know that you have to pay for all of this right?

Skales and pythor: Not today!

Skales: *drives the monster truck out of Walmart which causes more damage*

Manager: *sighs and calls on the intercom* Clean up on every aisle!

**More crazy things to do in Walmart coming soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got one more person joining us in this story and maybe a few others. Here name is light and she is night's sister. Light is an OC of night the ninja of darkness, and yes I got her permission as well. I think I have enough OC's for while thank you.**

71. In the food aisle, pretend like there's a little bug, slowly move your head to the right, then swing your head to the left as if you're trying to follow it. Slowly lower your head to the ground then start spinning around in circles stomping like crazy. Then finally yell out "Yes I got it! Wow that was the biggest cockroach I've ever seen, I think it was pregnant! Hey look there's another one!"

Light: *walks into the food aisle* now where is the little varmint? *slowly moves her head to the right and suddenly swings her head to left pretending to follow the imaginary bug* Hmmmmm…. *suddenly stops and lowers her head to the ground and starts spinning around in circles stomping like crazy and yells* Yes I got it! Wow that was the biggest cockroach I ever seen, I think it was pregnant! Hey look, there's another one!

Night: Why am I related to you again?

Employee: *about to call the police but stops* forget it! This happens every day now. *walks away*

72. Crawl around on the ground and pretend that you're a cat. Meow when people walk by, rub up against their legs.

Min-droid: Yeah I'm in another chapter!

General Cryptor: Stop breaking the fourth wall!

Kai: Yeah that's pinkie pie's job!

Pinkie pie: Did some pony call me?

Kai: Pinkie! *squeals like a fan girl and passes out*

Pinkie pie: Was it something I said?

Twilight: Come on pinkie we got to go back to ponyville. Parasites are invading again!

Pinkie pie: *smiles and bounces over to twilight* Looks like I need to get my instruments again!

Back to reality…

Min-droid: *gets on fours and rubs against a woman's leg* Meow!

Woman: *shrieks* what the brick are you!?

Min-droid: Meow?

Woman: *kicks the min-droid away from her*

Min-droid: *Whimpers* She's so mean! :(

73. Ride around on those electric cars and pretend that you're an English man.

Samukai: *gets on one of the electric cars and drives around*

Mezmo: What are you doing?

Samukai: Cheerio good man!

Mezmo: Excuse me?

Samukai: Would you like to join me for some crumpets and tea?

Mezmo: No thanks, but you can ask pythor if he wants to join you. He is also British.

Samukai: *sighs* Very well then. *drives away*

A few minutes later…

Samukai: *drives over to pythor* Hello old chum!

Pythor: *looks at the readers* Oh I see, you people are mocking me because I'm British isn't it?

Samukai: Excuse me old chap but I believe you are breaking the fourth wall.

Pythor: -_-

74. Spend all your money riding on those little rides for toddlers. Fit the character, if you are on a horse, then pretend that you're a cowboy, etc… and if a little kid comes over wanting to use it, start barking at them until they run away crying.

Overlord: *Gets on the horse ride for toddlers and puts a quarter in it and it starts up* Yee haw! Ride um cowboy!

2 hours later of riding on little toddler rides and wasting quarters later…

Little boy: My turn to ride the rocket!

Overlord: *barks at the little boy* It's still my turn you little brat!

Little boy: *cry's and runs away*

Overlord: *laughs*

Lol: Ahem.

Overlord: *notices lol and stops laughing* I can explain this.

Lol: I am not even going to ask…

Overlord: *tries to get out of the rocket but he can't* Uh can you help me I'm stuck.

Lol: This is your punishment, find your own way out.

Overlord: *whines* Come on that's not fair!

Lol: Dude, that was your own fault for getting stuck and that's for trying to eat my dog earlier.

Overlord: But he peed on me!

Lol: *sighs* Fine, I'll go get the crowbar to get you unstuck ok?

Overlord: ok.

Lol: *walks away*

Mother: There you are!

Overlord: Huh!?

Little boy: That's the one who barked at me and wouldn't let me have a turn on the ride!

Overlord: Crap.

Mother: *starts hitting the overlord with her purse* Take that you freak!

Overlord: Ow! Ouch! Help! Ow!

75. Excessively use anything that says try me.

Wu: *sees a perfume that says try me* hmmm. *tries on the perfume* yay! It smells like tea! *walks around the store*

A few minutes later…

Wu: *sees a bucket of underwear that says try me* Why would they put try me on there? Oh well! *grabs one of the pairs of underwear and starts to take all of his clothes off*

Employee: Sir? Sir stop! *runs over to stop wu*

Wu: It said to try me!

Employee: We didn't do that!

Wu: Then who did?

Night and light: *hiding behind a rack full of clothes laughing their asses off while they high five*

76. Start pocketing all the free samples.

Cole: I love free samples, I hope they have cake ones.

The emo known as cole walks around the store and starts to collect all the free samples and puts them in a bag.

Employee: What are you doing?

Cole: Getting free samples duh!

Employee: But you're only supposed to get one.

Cole: Bitch please I don't give a fuck!

Employee: Then I'm afraid I have to call the manager sir.

Cole: Not today! *throws smoke bombs at the ground and disappears*

Employee: *sighs* Today's not my day.

77. Draw mustaches on all the pictures and mannequins.

Nya: *walks over to the mannequins with a marker in her hand* my destiny is to…. Draw mustaches! *draws mustaches on all the mannequins* and done! Now for the pictures.

A few minutes later…

Nya: *draws mustaches on all the pictures*

Pixal: Nya?

Nya: Yes pixal?

Pixal: I think you just drew a mustache on the manager.

Nya: Huh!? *turns to see that she just drew a mustache on the manager*

Manager: *growls*

Nya: *Nervously laughs* At least you "Grown" a mustache, hehe.

Manager: Get out of my store!

Nya: *sighs* dang it! *walks away*

Manager: She's going to be back soon isn't she?

Pixal: Yes.

Manager: I'll go get the Taser. *walks away*

78. Try to do takeout at the customer service.

Kai: *Walks up to customer service*

Customer service: Hello sir how may I help you?

Kai: Yes I'll have a quarter pounder with cheese, one strawberry shake, a large order of fries and a diet coke.

Customer service: um, s-

Kai: Oh, to go.

Customer service: I can't give you that sir, this is not a restaurant.

Kai: Oh, this is because I'm gay isn't it? I'd expect this from Caldor's, but not Walmart. People who are gay are just like everyone else you know. You disgust me! *storms off*

Customer service: I will never understand people. -_-

79. Start to madly scratch yourself and walk up to people asking where the rash cream is because your family and all your friends seem to have a rash too.

Misako: *starts to madly scratch yourself and runs up to a random guy* Do you no where the rash cream is!?

Random guy: uh no why?

Misako: I have a horrible rash that I got from my friends and family!

Random guy: What?

Misako: My friends and family have this horrible rash and I somehow ended up with it!

Random guy: L-look I don't know where the rash cream is ok, go ask an employee!

Misako: Its killing me! *passes out*

Random guy: *gasps* Oh my overlord I need to get help! *runs off*

Garmadon: *walks up to misako while drinking a soda* Drama queen.

Misako: *opens up one eye* Oh shut up! You do relies you were supposed to pay for that right?

Garmadon: ….

Employee: *points to garmadon* There's the trouble maker! You were supposed to pay for that!

Garmadon: crap! *looks at his wife* I'll see you back at home later ok?

Misako: ok.

Garmadon: Bye! *runs away*

80. Pretend that you can fly with a broom like a witch.

Pixal: *grabs a broom and gets on the top shelf*

Zane: Pixal are you sure this is a good idea?

Pixal: Yes the others have told me that brooms can make people fly so I wanted to try it.

Zane: -_-

Pixal: *gets on the broom and jumps of the shelf*

As she does she ends up falling instead. Zane runs and catches her.

Pixal: *smiles and kisses zane on the cheek* Thank you for catching me zane.

Zane: *smiles back* you are most welcome.

Pixal: *frowns* it looks like they lied to me.

Zane: Would you like to help me prank them back?

Pixal: *smiles again* Yes!

**Only 20 more things to go and this story will be done. More crazy and fun stuff to do in Walmart coming soon!**


End file.
